


Metal Memories

by BlueMoon_Cafe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Reader-Insert, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon_Cafe/pseuds/BlueMoon_Cafe
Summary: Let's join Edward Elric on his quest to save his brother on this drabble-tastic journey. Together you'll face unbelievable challenges, and perhaps even save the world.Not bad since the whole reason you're here is to get a certain shorty to do his paperwork properly.Drabbles are meant to be short and sweet, unlike our favorite golden boy~Enjoy and unwind.Rated T for violence, perhaps sexual situations, but mostly violence. We're following the plot of FMA Brotherhood largely, but we're allowed creative liberty.





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time on Lunaesence, (Rosebud) I started this drabble quest.  
> I've lost the prompt list that originally came with it, so I'm winging it~  
> Up to 63 points. 
> 
> Should I be writing on my other fanfic? Most likely, but I'm allowed to mosey about now and again.

You sighed as you tried your best to clean the paper work from Roy's desk. It was a lowly task, beneath someone of your logical wonders, but getting onto Roy in public meant that there would be a punishment. If paper work was what you got for losing your cool and slapping the hell out of him when he commented about your behind while wearing your very rarely seen miniskirt, you'd say you got off easy.

Best get it done before Mustang came back to gape at you leaning over his desk. You didn't want to have to do double work.  
The papers were mountainous and some of them, you noted, were dating back to nearly two months ago.  
Was he even doing half of this work?

The irritation that graced your face as you thumbed through the papers was replaced by curiosity. All the papers seemed to be about one person. Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric. You've heard of him, being only two years younger than you and the youngest State Alchemist ever, made him a popular topic of discussion during lunch. Your eyes shift over the work, looking at it more closely- irritated little scribbles written in Roy's hand writing crept up along the edges of certain pages. It seemed Edward was not too keen on turning in his required paper work on time, making Roy wait for the extra paper work. 

A smile wormed it's way to your lips.

At least someone was giving the Flame Alchemist a headache.


	2. Intense

The shouts and bangs from Mustang's office kept most normal people away, you on the other hand were not normal. You were currently suffering from the same thing that nearly got your cat killed last week; Curiosity. You peeked around the corner looking at the office door which shook angrily on its hinges. Hawkeye remained stationed in the hall just outside of Mustang's office, her face placid as always, but she gave you a sideways glance that was almost friendly. You and Hawkeye usually got along well; after all, you two had a common agreement.

No Mandatory Miniskirts. 

At that moment the door flew open, an alchemized hand smashed it through reducing it into little splinters, at the same time a snap was heard and an inferno raged out from the open door. 

"Brother don't!” shouted a young hollow voice in dismay as a kid with golden hair jumped out of the room avoiding the blast. 

Riza had wisely decided to move out of the way, having disappeared around the corner into a relatively safe zone. You, on the other hand, hadn't moved nearly as quickly. You stood frozen as the kid with golden hair hurtled towards you in his attempt to get away from Mustang. Roy stepped out of the room and snapped his fingers at the kid's back, however, his smirk disappeared and eyes widened at seeing you in the hallway. 

"Hey, move!” shouted the kid.

He hooked his right arm around your waist and pulled you around the corner as you watched the flames burst to life inches before your nose. He pressed you against the wall, his hands up as far as he could reach (which really was just above your shoulders, he was short), trying to shield you from the heat. It was gone in seconds leaving the hallway charred and mangled.

"(_____________)?” called Roy, his voice almost shaking.

"Next time look before you start a fire Mustang!” shouted the kid, he then turned his attention to you, "You okay?"

You blinked and remembered that you ought to breathe, and took in a gulp of air. You could hear Mustang's footsteps down the hallway speed up into a jog, and you couldn't help but stare at both men as they tried to get your attention. 

"(________________)?” whispered Roy's voice.

The soft tone was one that he never used on you before. You found it soothing, and gave a smile in response. 

The kid was shaking you now, concerned, "Hey! Snap out of it!"

Finally you gave a lazy blink as you came out of your prolonged shock, "That was intense..."


	3. Dislike

Overall you didn't like Mustang on the best of days. He teetered over the edge tolerance where you could feign liking him for a moment, then he would do something, say something, or a combination of the two and he would be back in the dislike zone. Like now, he was gingerly brushing the soot that settled on your shoulders away in an almost caring way. 

He and the blond haired boy ushered you into his office, which was being fixed by a big guy in a suit of armor. Mustang pulled out a chair for you and brushed your hair back in place. 

"I'm glad you're alright," said Mustang.

His rough hands were tender on your soft skin, he never held you like he was trying to pin you down, just enough of a touch that you could pull away if you wanted to. You almost let him cradle your head in his hands, if only for a second. He was a handsome man. He could make you blush if he smiled at you just right...

It made you wonder why you disliked him. 

He got down on one knee cradling your chin in his hand, "'Cause I trust you to get things done (Name)"

His tone had changed into one that was much too serious. Both you and the Blond kid were looking at him now.

"I want you to go with Ed here, you know, Edward Elric. He's got a lot of paper work that he's not done and-" Mustang was cut off.

"What?!" the two of you shouted in unison.

You decided on taking a back seat when you realized Ed’s voice outshone yours by an oceans length. Besides, you and he seemed to be on the same page. 

"You're assigning me a babysitter?!"

“If you turned in your paperwork in a timely manner, I wouldn’t have to,” replied a very smug Mustang, “and our precious (Name) here could use some much needed sun.”

You growled at Mustang, “Don’t go there.”

“I’m just saying, you’ve gotten awful pale and chubby having to work inside all the time,"offered Mustang as innocently as he could.

Mustang was as innocent as a baby cobra. 

“Destroy yourself,” you commented crossing your legs, “With an axe,” you paused shortly then added, “That’s on fire.”

Like a lot of the women here, you found it difficult to exercise and deal with the mountainous work flow papers that kept rushing in. Most nights you ended up taking a good stack of papers home, surviving purely on coffee and light snacks. You did your best to manage your weight with your current lifestyle, by changing your snacks, and switching your coffee brand, however you still ended up with the unwanted extra pound or two. Your skin had paled out from its original healthy hue to a slightly duller shade, due to sitting under the buzzing lights all day long. Needless to say, you weren’t looking as glamorous as you did your first day working here. Mustang teased you about that relentlessly.

Huh, amazing what you can forget when he’s caressing your chin... 

Chalk it up to the Dislike board. 

“But Ed here travels everywhere, I bet you could drop a pound or two easily following him around.”

“Hate you, so much”, you hissed.

“Careful, you don’t want to clean my desk again," Mustang leaned towards you, and you could smell his toothpaste, “In a miniskirt.” 

“You’re in dangerous territory," you warned, your teeth bared, “Tread carefully, else you might lose something.”

Mustang locked eyes with you, and decided for the benefit of his health that it was time to stop teasing you. He sat back his hands behind his head. “Right, well anyhow, you’re going to be paired up with Elric here and his little brother Alphonse.”

The guy in armor had been standing quietly in the corner ever since Ed had started shouting. You noted that he had fixed the room back into its original form during that time.

You tilted your head slowly, “Huh.. You’re the younger brother?”

“Yes ma’am,” he said softly, “Please, everyone calls me Al.”

“Alright, nice to meet you Al," you offered your hand and got a handshake in return.

You didn’t notice Ed’s eyes on you, checking you out from all angles that he could calculate in that head of his. He tilted his head to the side as his golden eyes combed you over. He didn’t think you looked bad. He thought you looked like any other girl here, besides he had seen far worse looking girls in his travels, and far more scary people. Out of ten, he would give you an eight, a passing grade and extra points for not mentioning his height- So maybe an eight point five? But then, you seemed to have a rather nice laugh. Perhaps you deserved more points than that? Ed smiled sheepishly at the back of your head. 

“Like what you see Ed?” questioned Mustang

“Sh-shut up!” Ed had plenty of reasons not to like Mustang. His favorite one though, was that Mustang could read him like an open book.


	4. Lingerie

"Hey Ed, where are you?” you called looking around in dismay.

You had just been assigned to partner with Full Metal to keep him on top of his paperwork, which both of you agreed was bull. Ever since the little twerp had been driving you mad. You expected he did this to you in an attempt at getting back at Mustang whom you worked directly under. When you didn't have your eyes on Ed, he was up to something, like jacking up your kitchen and alchemizing your bathroom sink. If you didn't have your eyes on Al, the tin boy would undoubtedly find yet another kitten to bring back to your house. You were already taking care of three little kittens at home, all of which he had brought to your house; a fourth one would be unacceptable. 

God! You said you only needed a day or two to gather the proper paper work on the area you all were headed to and pack your clothing, but no- Thanks to these little pranks it was going to take you twice as long. 

"Ed?" you called. 

It annoyed you to have to look for the boy in your own home. You passed the living room where Al was petting one of the kittens you allowed in your home. You had to do a double take and look at the kitten he was handling, this one was orange, the three you had were brown, white, and gray.

"Al, get that kitten out of my house now!"

"But ______-chan, it was all alone and scared," came the tinny whine.

Oh for the love of-

"Alphonse" you shouted, stamping you foot hard on the ground, making him flinch, "I've got one inch of sanity left and you are not helping!"

"An inch of sanity huh?" came the voice from the boy you were looking for. "It's amazing you can live by those measurements." Ed was leaning on the railing the stairway on the second floor, he looked like a cat who had found a mouse, "Speaking of measurements"

Ed pulled something amazingly frilly out of his pocket and spread it out between the thumbs on either hand. You squinted confused for a second then stared. Your bra, your special sexy time bra with all the frills and flower petals with the front hooks... hung from Ed's hands.

Ed stood there and smiled at you, as you stared your mouth wide open, "What's your size again?” he asked playfully looking at the tag, "Ooh... you've got some nice puppies on you don'cha?"

Heat flooded your cheeks, and you pressed your hands on the inside of your coat, touching the alchemic symbol sewn there, "Oh, it's on Shorty!" 

They didn't call you the Flash Freeze Alchemist for nothing. 

FWOOSH!

CLAP!

"Careful! Don't forget the kittens!"

"What cats? Al, you get these little flea bags outta my house!"

"Don't yell at my brother!"

"Shut it and give me my bra!"

"Never!"

FWOOSH!

CLAP!

FWOOSH

FWOOSH

CLAP!

BAM! BOOM! 

"_____! Move, the things going to blow!"

"Not the water heater! Please!"

FOOM!

You stood outside of your house watching it smoke. Ed stood there watching it with wide eyes, looking shocked as ice patches on him began to slowly melt. Al began to slowly put the kittens inside of his metal chest plate. After a long moment you spoke to the oldest Elric who flinched at the sound of your voice.

"I ought to strangle you."

You would look back at this time years from now, with a child on your knee, and tell stories of your life. By your count, that was the first time your house exploded.


	5. Glance

You would've sworn he was looking at you, that those big golden eyes were just watching you work. But every time you looked up, he would be looking out the window of the train admiring the scenery. You returned to your paper work. You were trying to organize the papers that Ed had yet to file away. 

Jeez he was a slob.

Some of these were covered in crumbs and others had some sort of mystery sauce on them that made the words unreadable. Others smelt strongly of oil and steel, which meant he was tuning up that arm of his while writing. You rolled your eyes. You were going to have to send away for copies of the ones you couldn't read, and have him redo about half of the others due to sloppy hand writing.

Sloppy was being nice mind you. 

A pig had better handwriting than this! You had seen the shorter Alchemist's handwriting before and knew he could write beautifully when he cared to, these papers in front of you were just- the word for the type of disgusting penmanship you were looking at failed to come to mind. You ran your hand down your face and groaned, pulling your glasses out of your pocket. You slipped them on and carefully examined each scrawled paper in an attempt to save yourself from more tedious work. You blinked, catching sight of the golden eyes and quickly turned your head, but he was looking out the window again. That was odd; you would've sworn he had been watching you.

"(_______)-chan," said Al gently, "I'm sorry but I can't read this one either."

You looked at the paper that was being held by the overly helpful younger bother known as Al. Al was being kind by letting you use his lap as a desk and offering up helpful tips on some of the mystery papers or decoding some of Ed's writing.   
He was still feeling guilty about that incident with your house -Unlike someone else-.  
You wrinkled your nose, squinting once again to find the letters among the splattered ink and food dip on the page. It smelled like cheese to you, but you couldn't be sure. In the end you gave up on it, giving Al a sad shake of the head, and began separating the papers by if you could even read them or not.   
You huffed. The ones you couldn't read would have to be sorted again by importance, date, and if you needed an official copy. Then you'd get down to the nitty-gritty work of the ones that could be saved and get the Alchemist to sign off or write his reports correctly. 

You brushed your fingers along your forehead and you examined the nicely sized pile of disorganized papers that still needed to be sorted out. This was going to take awhile.

You could see him, just out of the corner of your eye, looking at you again.


	6. Butterflies

You stopped and stared at him from behind. You had been following this short man on a wild trip for what seemed to be years, but never once had you noticed it. Sure, sometimes you could say he was good looking, you weren't blind after all, but never once could you possible believe that he-

He was looking at you now, a question on his face but never from his lips. Finally when he had enough of your staring, he asked, "What're you looking at? Do I have lint in my hair again?"

Heat didn't rise to your cheeks, you were much too shocked for the blood to rush there, and instead you felt tingles throughout your feet. The tingles left your feet and went into your stomach where they became butterflies. You knew this feeling, although you hadn't bothered feeling it in so long, but- Oh dear.

"( ______ )?"

"Don't worry about it Edward," you said, fighting the fluttering, "I didn't sleep well is all."

Ed shook his head, "First Al wanders off, and now you're asleep on your feet." He sighed, placing a fist on his hip as he looked you over; slowly he came over to you and clapped his hands in your face. You stepped back at the sudden sound and felt confused.

"What?" You asked sharply.

Ed smirked, "That wake you up?"

The butterflies were gone, startled back to where they came from, "Um, yeah I guess it did."

"Good! Let's find Al!"

Ed took hold of your hand and pulled you along. As he led the way you stared at his back, and felt the butterflies slowly return. Now you knew what Winry meant when she said she fell in love with Ed's back. This was the first time you noticed, the first time you really noticed, that he was a handsome man.


	7. I'd Lie

Mustang looked you over with a death glare as you stood in your robe staring patiently back at him. It was late, you had returned to Central nearly an hour ago, that was just enough time to take a bath and go through your nightly routine.   
Which was why you were answering the door in your robe. 

"Where is Elric?" Mustang's face was drawn into an unhealthy scowl.

In the room behind you, you could distantly hear the very faint sound of a breath being held. In your mind's eye, you could see Ed leaning agaisnt the door, listening to what you had to say. You could almost see the shine of his automail as he pressed his hands against the door.  
Were you going to rat him out to Mustang? After all, Mustang was your boss, you owed your loyalty to him. 

However...

Roy did come to your apartment at an inappropriate moment. Your house, your rules.   
Besides, you were growing fond of Ed and his antics. 

"I'm sorry Sir, I have no idea where he is."


	8. I Can't

He had never seen you cry before. 

Sometimes, just sometimes, he thought he heard you hiccup and your voice crack but never had he seen you actually cry.  
But there was no mistaking it now, you were crying, and he wasn't entirely certain about what to do with you. You were holding the body of a small child, the eyes were still open looking at you with what was once happiness. You hadn't been fast enough to get the child, not before that mad man decided to stab him, and you were left holding the compromised body of the little boy. 

Ed understood what you were feeling, it was how he felt with Nina, he knew how terribly human you felt and-

"I-I can't fix it...", came the choked words from your lips stopping his train of thought. 

He pulled the small body away from you- there was nothing that could be done now- and embraced you letting you cry on him.  
There were several things that he couldn't do, but he could give you understanding, if only for a second.

If only for right now.


	9. Surprise

It was late one winter night when you made you way downstairs in the Rockbell household. The old lady was already fast asleep, and you had spotted Winry curled up around a wrench in the dining room. Just as well, Edward had the poor thing working overtime on his new arm. You could hear the clanking of Al as he left to go stand outside in the moon light. It occurred to you some time ago that Al did not sleep, and evidently liked to take midnight walks because of it. 

There were so many questions you wanted to ask about Al, but it never really seemed appropriate. Whatever, you didn’t need the younger brother tonight. Right now all you needed was Ed, and lucky you he was hanging out in the doorway, seemingly lost in his thoughts as he watched the clock tick. 

“Ed? Could you look over these papers for me? I think these are just about done and-“

He kissed you. 

Just of the blue, he kissed you, and it wasn’t a bad kiss either. 

He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen as you moseyed your way downstairs with a cup of coffee and a few papers, when he pulled you and down and kissed you. He plucked the papers from your hand as you stood half bent and paralyzed from the sudden intrusion on your personal space. He then brushed your hair back and raised an eyebrow as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary. 

“What the hell was that for?” you asked, so softly you didn’t know that you were talking. 

“Good night, (________)” said Ed as he went upstairs. 

You were pretty sure your heart stopped beating.


	10. Lean on Me

Ed called for you over and over. The sound of your name echoing along the trees made your head hurt. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows and groaned. Pages of paperwork scattered everywhere, your handy satchel had been ripped in two. Your fingers absently gathered the wrinkled notes up as you dazedly went about your duties. Your fingers were coated with blood, and spots danced in front of your eyes.

W-what had happened?

You were certain that you had killed a man. An alchemist, a cannibal -

a monster. 

He had set himself on the Elric brothers, and on your interruption, had it in mind to kill you. It all happened so quickly. Once second you were retrieving a coffee and some snacks for you and Ed, (you had long given up trying to feed Al), then the fat man was in the hallway, the next you were running for your life. There was no time to ask questions as every pore in your body screamed danger and you high-tailed it. HE ATE A TREE. He had very nearly caught you, this fat, childish monster, but you had an ace up your sleeve. A stupid, dangerous, ace. You had made a wall of ice spikes, pulling the needed elements from the surrounding air, and in this case your very blood. He was impaled on the bloody ice, his massive jaw chewing on a spike as his blackening sausage fingers reached out for you. 

He was groaning, much a toddler denied his toy, “I just wanted to eat you.” 

“Hey! Can you hear me? (_________)!”

You could hear Al clanking behind Ed, but it was getting hard to focus. How much blood had you used in this hail mary? Your papers... all that work... The bloody ice spike was all that kept you from this monsters grasp, you weren’t sure how long it would hold, or if you had the strength to move yourself. Your fingers were numb as they grasped at the torn pages in the dirt. Ed was suddenly with you. He looked like he had been fighting as well, his red coat in tatters, and his breathing hard. He had both hands on your cheeks as he looked you in the eyes.

“Why didn’t you answer me, I —“, Ed didn’t finished his sentence before he looked around and heard the impossible wheezing of the short fat man. His eyes dilated at the horror of it, “The hell.”

“D-don’t take away my treat. Lust said I could!” 

“How aren’t you dead?” asked Ed, mostly to himself, because you weren’t in the mood to talk. 

You whimpered and Al was at your side, the rough familiar texture of his gloves was welcome on your cheek. Damn, you couldn't see too well. 

One of the brothers were keeping you steady, “Brother, she hurt herself really badly.”

“I see it Al.” Ed was looking at your arms where hastily drawn symbols were spelled out, “Here, lean on me. We’re going to get you help.”

You leaned on Ed, and he wrapped his arm around your waist, surprising you with his strength as he supported most of your weight.   
Distantly you remembered Ed giving Al some instruction before moving you out of the line of danger. Al clapped his hands together and covered the fat man in a great cell made of stone before he followed, the dismayed cries of the monster filling the area.


	11. Nice Girl

Winry was… shrill.

She was a nice enough girl when she wasn’t swinging that wrench around. She was devoted to her work and the lives of the Elric brothers. All the more reason for you to like her. Thankfully she never caught a temper with you. But with Ed, it was only a matter of time before she lost her cool.

You heard Winry long before you saw her enter your room.  

She complained to Ed about him breaking her work more and more. You could hear Ed responding, but only the tone of his voice, not the words. Ever since your run in with Gluttony, you had been on bed rest. Your arms were torn to shreds by that last maneuver you made- making ice spikes out of your own blood was not an easy feat.

Ed was not taking any chances with you and was more than happy to put you in a safe house on the Colonel's most urgent request. Winry had been told of your plight and wanted to visit you. There was a light knock on your door. 

“Come in” you called.

Both your arms were bandaged up, and you had gone through several blood transfusions to make sure you were stable. You looked like boot-leg mummy in a night gown. Poor Winry looked like she might cry at the sight of you. You smiled at them from your spot in bed and waved your entire arm, it hurt too much to bend the elbow.

“Hi!” you said.

Winry threw herself onto the edge of your bed and hugged you gently. Ed scratched his nose from the doorway and chuckled softly. Even though you had only met her a few times, the fact that Winry cared was touching. She really was a nice girl.


End file.
